Crazy About You
by EastSide
Summary: Face is returning from a vacation in the Carribean Islands. Hannibal busts Murdock out of the mental insititution so the whole gang can pick him up at the airport. Murdock has something to say to his comrade. Slash MurdockFace


Title: Crazy About You

Chapter: One

Pairing: Face/Murdock

Warning: Slash

Author: East Side

Disclaimer: I do not own A-Team. And that is that.

* * *

Murdocks POV

Hannibal and B.A. busted me out of the mental institution again. No matter what I do those doctors keep ignoring me when I tell them I'm sane! B.A. really thinks I'm crazy. He's always telling me that, but deep down, under all the gold, I think he still likes me being around. Even if I drive him up the wall.

Hannibal is as understanding as ever. He told me he and B.A. were picking up Face from the airport. He just got in from his vacation he took on some Caribbean island. After I pleaded and pleaded and acted like a fool, Hannibal agreed to bust me out of the mental institution and take me with them to pick up Face.

I think Hannibal knows. You can't get anything past the old Coronel.

I think he knows the real reason I'm in the hospital is to come to terms with my..more then friendly feelings for Face.

God I missed him.

Pathetic isn't it? He's only been gone for eight days, four hours and fifty minutes. I can't help it though. I think the only thing the psychiatrists ever did that benefitted me was to help me accept my feelings for him.

You want to know what hurts the most in a lifetime? Unrequited love.

It's terrible.

I believe I'll have to do something about that.

But how does one woo someone that every woman wants?

IN THE VAN

"Damn it, Murdock! Stop that singin'! Don't make me have to come back there!" B.A. yelled over my voice.

"Now, Now, B.A. Be nice." Hannibal said, puffing on his cigar.

I stopped singing...temporarily of course...

We were on our way to pick up Face at the airport. I was almost giddy with excitement. Hence the singing...

B.A. pulled into the parking lot, needlessly squealing his tires. I opened the van door, clambered out and Hannibal had to keep me from running into the building.

"Hurry up, B.A.!" I called out, frustrated. I pulled my old, brown leather coat on and waited impatiently for my big friend to exit the vehicle and hurry the fuck up.

Deep Breath'_Calm down' _I told myself while Hannibal shot me an inquisitive glance. We finially got to the entrance. After being plucked by B.A. from the vicinity of the revolving doors (I absolutely love those), he set me down by the pop machines.

"Wait here, Murdock." Hannibal said. "Airport security has probably already been notified of your escape from the hospital.They'll be looking for you. We'll go get Face and meet you back here." He instructed.

I grtted my teeth. _'Stupid doctors thinking I'm insane.'_

I nodded in confirmation and leaned against the wall to sulk until my Face arrived.

HA! _My Face_...That sounds increditably hilarious...

I waited and waited for them to come back. I was watching the crowds of people all scurrying to get cabs and thinking how convient it was to have B.A.s old van when I saw him. He was headed towards me. His dirty blonde hair gleamming, a tan had spread across his features...and a red headed flight attendant was attached to his arm...

_GOD IS CREUL._

My smile faltered slightly as the redhead made him laugh...

He detached himself from her and I slung my arm around his shoulders. "Faceman! Long time no see!" I said, shooting a grin at him. "I see Hannibal busted you out of the hospital again." Face replied, smiling also.

_'How I love that smile..' _

"Hey! You _queers_! If you're gonna do that, do it in private!" Some old lady yelled across the lobby. People stopped, stared.

"What's she talkin' about, Face?" I asked, confused.

"Ahh..I think she's talking to us..." He said, giving a little wave to those who stared.

"Wha..? Oh!" I blushed furiously and removed my arm from his shoulders.

"Ahh, sorry about that Face." I said.

"Don't worry about, Murdock." He replied.

Another crazy idea popped into my head...

"And I'm sorry about this too..." I said, grinning evily.

"Murdock..." Face said warningly. He's known me long enough to know that I get crazy ideas from time to time..

"Don't worry, it won't get us thrown in jail..." I responded.

"HEY LADY!" I called out to the same woman who had yelled at us earlier. After attracting her attention...And that of more than a few other people...I grabbed Faces hand, flipped her the bird and kissed Face with all the passion I had held back over the years.

He gripped my shoulder, shell shocked.

I became unaware of the gasps of those witnessing and drown in the sweet kiss.

Face recovered and pulled away, breathless.

I awaited his reaction.

"No..No one has ever..ah..kissed me...like _that_." Face said, trying to catch his breath.

I smiled. "No one has ever loved you like I do."

"You...Love...Me?" Face asked. I nodded, hoping he didn't turn away, get on a plane and fly out of my life forever...

I fiddled with the zipper on my jacket. "Yeah, Face. I do." Hannibal walked up behind me. "Well, it's about time you told him." He said smiling. "We gotta go. Your little scene attracted some security guards." He said, gesturing towards the men in uniform heading our way.

We walked out the doors, B.A. towing Faces luggage. Hannibal rode shotgun while Face and I jumped in the back. B.A. turned the ignition and drove off, leaving a pile of security guards scurrying about, trying to figure out what had just happened...As was I.

I can't believe I kissed him.

I can't believe he didn't deck me.

I sighed, and looked out the window, quiet for once.

"Do you want us to take you back to the mental institution now or later, Murdock?" Hannibal asked. I panicked, thinking of the white walls and all the really crazy people. the doctors..the shrinks...

But I didn't think Face would want me around during his reunion with the Coronel and B.A. Not anymore.

So I sat. Wide eyed. Indecisive. Face glanced over at me. "Jesus, Murdock. You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, sliding over to sit beside me. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to." Face said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

The he whispered; "You don't have to go back ever."

I turned to look at him. "Do you mean it, Face? Cause I really don't want to go back. It gets lonely and there's all these crazy people around and..." Face interrupted me. "Murdock. I mean it. Hannibal, B.A. and I would rather you stay with us if you don't feel comfortable or safe in the institution."

"That's right, Murdock." Hannibal confirmed.

Then B.A. took a corner too sharp and Face ended up sprawled on top of me. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady him and we locked gazes. "Sorry, Murdock. Should've been wearing my seatbelt." Face said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Faceman, you're too handsome for your own damn good." I whispered, resisting the urge to kiss the daylights out of him.

He bit his bottom lip, pondering something.

Then B.A. pulled up to a hotel. Face glanced at me, embarrassed. He lifted himself off me and got out of the van. "Since you decided on taking that trip, Face, we're running low on cash so we have to double up on rooms." Hannibal told Face as the blonde was grabbing his luggage from the back of the van. Face glanced at me. We usually share rooms whenever it comes down to it. I held my breath as Face nodded at Hannibal.

"Murdock and I will share a room." Face said.

_'It's gonna be a long night.' _I thought, gazing at the object of my affection.

_'A very long night.'_

* * *

A/N: Review please! 


End file.
